Beyond the ligh :hollywood heights
by mariamleddie
Summary: Read and find out please reviews


**Loren tate is a super star who every girl dream to be and and every guy want to be with ,Loren have extension on her hair deep inside Loren hair is brunette beauty ,she have this image is sexually and took one guy to help her find her voice .loren might smile at camera every single day but deep down she broken only one guy who going to fix her .**

**Loren pov **

**I'm Loren tate I'm 22 years old super star I start my careen since I was 12 years old being in this business I have to put another person in the game they change my image and my voice I just wanted to sing but now I have to put on fake smile and date fake people for publicity .i had won more than 50 awards every award I take home .**

**Stage manager:"you on one minute "**

**Nora:"wait ,"**making her breast look bigger then she already have

**Lorenzo:"and now the best female artist award go to ... Master piece Loren Tate "crowds went wild she walk in smile .**

**Loren:"wow I don't know what to say ...but I just want to thank you so much guys for supporting me and making this dream come to reality "wave at them and walk out .**

**Cam:"you did good babe "kiss her front camera ,cam is famous soccer player.**

**Loren:"thanks "fake smile **

**Cam:"you should come with me and the boys to ny "**

**Loren:"you know I can't I have meeting with the record label "**

**Cam:"okay see you later " walking to his sport car .**

**Fans:"Loren "**

**Making Loren looking at the crowd that is waiting for her ,she sign lot autographs then her driver pull up she get in they hand her drunk it alit ,then she get off the car fans waiting for her outside the hotel .following her with her styles and make up artist taking of the slut clothes they put on her .**

**Loren:"don't let then in "**talking to young cop/security eddie duran who's 23 years old ,who open her room .

**Eddie:"okay"**

**Make up artist:"let us in she meant other people "**

**Styles:"people like you "**

**Nora:"what's going on "**

**Jay:"this guard won't let us in "**

**Nora:"okay just go take a minute ,let me in "looking back to eddie"**

**Eddie:"sure "Nora walk in **

**Nora:"omg ...Loren what you doing help "scream eddie walk in find Loren on the balcony.**

**Eddie:"stay back ms tate "walking to Loren slowly .**

**Eddie:"are you okay ,is everything alright ."then Loren try to jump but he hold her hand like his life depends on it "**

**Loren:"ahhh "cried with scary look **

**Eddie:"hold my hand look at ,god damn it look at me ,I see you ,I see you "pulling her up .she look at him then they pull her up she collapsed in his arms .**

**Nora:"let's go change "pulling away from him .taking her inside .**

**Loren:"sorry mom "**

**Nora:"was that the drunk ?"**

**Loren:"mom it was stupid okay "**

**Nora:"you cannot afford to be stupid "yelled at her**

**Loren:"..."**

**Nora:"just please tell me it was mistake"**

**Loren:...**

**Nora:"Loren say something "**

**Loren:it won't happen again "get up walk to her room"**

**Eddie pov**

**It been 30minutes since the accident and my dad who chief of Los Angles California is here I want to make sure Loren is okay but that's not my job at least that's not who I sign up for .**

**Max:"it most be fun to babysit this celebrities " laugh **

**Eddie:"pop is not like that "**

**Max:"here they give you this and they getting ready for press conference "giving him $11000 check **

**Eddie:"huh I don't need their check "**

**Max:"get ready "**

**Press conference room **

**Every paparazzi is in there then Loren walk in **

**Loren:"well I just want to let my fans know that I'm fine never play with champagne "they all laugh **

**Reporter:"Loren was this suicide ?"**

**Nora:"look don't ask this bullshit questions"**

**Report:"she can't even answer small questions "**

**Eddie:"ms tate was in the balcony I pull her back thanks "**

**Loren:"and I just want to thanks officer duran even with all of this he pull me off "taping her butt kiss his cheek .she walk out to the other room where eddie was standing .**

**Loren:"so ..you most be getting lot /chicks /hoes with this heroic "sexy voice **

**Eddie:"not your business "**

**Loren:"oh when you screaming I see you .what you see huh "?**

**Eddie:".."she got mad and walk out **

**...,,...**

**Next morning **

**Loren have meeting with the record label her 4 album suppose come out next months but they push it back .**

**Nora:"where is everybody ""**

**Daniel:"we decide to push her album back "**

**Nora:is this about the balcony "**

**Daniel :"come on Nora we talking about suicide over here and suicide is not sexy ,Loren suppose be girl every guy want and every girl want to be . We don't want someone who want to suicide we get her all the way over her **

**Nora:"so you saying I have nothing to do with her being start"**

**Daniel:"come on Nora the only single right you have in being in this room is because you her mother "**

**Nora:"what, is this about the balcony, I promise you when she perform in VMA'S nobody not going to remember that .so be the hero .**

**Daniel :" if she doesn't change this conversation then I personally will drop her from this record label understand?**

**Nora:"understand."they walk out the office of course paparazzi was all of the place **

**...**

**Eddie pov **

**My dad have politician meeting which he invited me where all this big people in the same room then suddenly they show Loren pics and the press conference everybody start laughing ,I walked out go the hotel is Ian shift I knew he like caffe so I stop by he was laugh at me ,**

**Ian:"mate you got it bad "**

**Eddie:"I need favor ?"**

**Ian:" to see your girl , sorry mate I'm not allowed to let visitors in "**

**Eddie:"well I just take this "showing him the code **

**Ian;" Ugh mate way to go but she's not in , go outside " smile .**

**Eddie:"thanks " I was wearing suit standing outside .**

**Loren:"I heard that you were looking for me "wearing top that shows her beautiful breast .**

**Eddie:"yea .i just come to apologize about earlier "**

**Loren:"is okay "**

**Eddie:"you sure ,you okay "**

**Loren:"yes thanks"**

**Eddie:"okay "then car pull up "that's me "**

**Loren:"what's your name officer duran "**

**Eddie:"Eduardo short for eddie ."**

**Loren:"I'm Loren Tate ,nice to meet you "then my mom show up**

**Nora:"time to go ,"**

**Loren:"just a minute ...please"she leave **

**Eddie:"yea"**

**Loren:"you busy?"**

**Eddie:"no" **

Then the car pull up they both get in

_Nora:"Loren ?_

Lo**ren:"so...what's life for you "while eating pastrima sandwich something she don't eat in long time because they control everything she eat .**

**Eddie:"Just normal guy who work as a cop ,how about you it most be fun to be in camera w"**

**Loren:"I wish it was like that you know , but I feel like my whole life is in someone else hand "sigh then she grab the cup to drunk her juice then find card **

**Eddie:"what reporter giving to me "**

**Loren:"how much does it cost to keep your mouth shut"**

**Eddie:"I don't need your money "**

**Loren:"I say hows much "yelled **

**Eddie:"I don't need your money "yelled back .**

**Loren:"take me to sunset blv " demand **

**Eddie:"sit belt please "**

**Loren:"don't tell me what to do " flip her hair .**

**Eddie:"I though you going home "**

**Loren:"that's where am going "during the whole ride they both was quite them they get in it was big house is like mansion .she was wearing his blazer .**

**Eddie:"is this your house ?"**

**Loren:"yeah today is my first day getting in here ." Walking close to him .**

**Eddie:"did your mom know you in here"**

**Loren:"no but I don't think she know I have home ."**

**Eddie:"you sure you okay in here "smile **

**Loren:"thank you " kiss him on the lips then put his jacket back on him**

**Eddie:"night tate "walking downstairs get in his car drive home .**

**Max:"oh look who's home "**

**Eddie:"hey pop "**

**Max:"you have to be careful she not wife material "**

**Eddie:"pop church girls the one you have to look out for."**

**Max:"haha so you leave the meeting early "**

**Eddie:"yeah I have to take care of business "blush **

**Max:"what happened "**

**Eddie:"night pop "walking to his room **

**Thinking about the kiss of him and Loren share .**


End file.
